Der stille Kampf
by Sandarak
Summary: Professor Snape ist im stillen Kampf mit sich selbst. Was so lange Zeit tief in seinem innern verborgen lag, versucht nun mit aller Macht, nach aussen zu gelangen.
1. Der stille Kampf

Der stille Kampf

Ich, Professor Severus Snape, stehe hier etwas abseits von allen und blicke, in meiner üblichen, strengen Haltung, über die tosende Meute der Abschlussschüler. Sie scheinen dieses Jahr mehr als nur ausgelassen zu feiern, was vielleicht daran liegen mag, dass Lord Voldemort, der Dunkelste der Dunklen Zauberer vor kurzem sein Ende gefunden hat.

Dort in einer Ecke, etwas abseits steht ihr, das goldene Trio. Ich, ganz im Verborgenen, sehe dich, in deinem roten Abendkleid, sehe die Blicke der jungen Männer, die sie dir zuwerfen und kann sie verstehen. Aus dir ist eine äußerst attraktive junge Frau geworden. Doch würde das der Professor, der mich in der Vergangenheit so gekonnt verdrängt hat, nie zugeben. Die verstaubten Bücher, die du in Massen verschlungen hast, scheinen dir nichts anhaben zu können, ganz im Gegenteil. Doch die Blicke der anderen lassen dich offensichtlich kalt. Den Glanz der Stunde, ich kann ihn in deinen Augen nicht sehen. Du solltest glücklich sein, doch du bist es nicht. Vieles, was so manchem verborgen bleibt, offenbart sich mir und vor allem dem Professor, der nie zugeben würde, dass ihn etwas berührt. Seinen geschulten Augen entgeht nichts, er sieht die Traurigkeit in deinem Gesicht, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Aber mich schmerzt es, dich so zu sehen. Wenn es auch außer mir und deinen zwei männlichen Begleitern niemandem aufzufallen scheint.

Ich sehe, wie du kurz darauf den Saal verlässt, dich meinem Blick entziehst.

Ich danke der Neugierde, die nun auch vom Professor Besitz ergriffen hat und ihn dazu zwingt, sich in die Nähe des restlichen Trios zu begeben. Das Gespräch, das sie führen, dreht sich um dich. Sie scheinen selbst nicht zu wissen, was mir dir los ist. Doch eines ist gewiss: Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich, sie haben Angst, du könntest eine Dummheit begehen. Ich frage mich, was hat dich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dass du das tun könntest? Kann es sein, dass einer der jungen Männer der Grund dafür ist, dass du den letzten Abend in diesen Gemäuern nicht genießen kannst? Selbst der Dunkle Lord konnte dir nichts anhaben, doch dieser Jemand scheint dies zu können.

Professor Snape, die übergroße Fledermaus, wie sie ihn auch zu nennen pflegen, wendet sich ab, begibt sich wieder an seinen alten Platz. Seine Augen gleiten prüfend über die Schar. Alles scheint sich in Grenzen zu halten, er kann nichts Besonderes erkennen, außer dass du noch nicht zurück bist. Doch ich, ich warte, warte, dass du zurückkommst, doch du kommst nicht. Je länger ich warte, desto mehr beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen, sie könnten doch Recht haben. Du hast das Fest zu früh verlassen. Nicht einmal eine Stunde nach Beginn. Das ist zu früh, definitiv zu früh für eine Abschluss-Schülerin wie dich. Du wirst doch wohl nicht…?

Meine Augen erblicken den Blutigen Baron, der gerade in die Halle schwebt. Mit einer Handbewegung gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, dass ich ihn sprechen möchte. Meine Sorge um dich lässt mich stark werden. Verdrängt die düstere Gestalt, in der ich wohne, und zwingt sie dazu über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen, lässt mich schließlich fragen, ob er dich gesehen hat, ob er weiß, wo du bist. Im tiefsten Dunkel des Schlosses, in den Kerkern, will er dich gesehen haben. Unweigerlich frage ich mich, was willst du dort? Es ist sicher kein Ort, an dem du dich aufhalten solltest.

Ich bedanke mich, wende mich ab, begebe mich zur Seitentüre, die nur den Professoren vorbehalten ist. Meine Angst um dich lässt mich meine Schritte beschleunigen. Der Gedanke alleine, du könntest… lässt mich innerlich erzittern. Lieber will ich dich gesund in weiter Ferne und in den Armen eines anderen wissen, als hier auf unserem… nein ich will nicht zu Ende denken. Ich muss wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Meine Schritte werden immer schneller. Jeden Gang schreite ich ab. Ich kenne meine unterirdische Festung, mein Zuhause zu gut, als dass du dich darin verbergen könntest. Und doch kann ich dich nirgends finden.

Eine einzige Hoffnung bleibt.

Ich wende meine Schritte zurück, zurück zur Grossen Halle. Kurz vor unserem Büro werde ich jedoch langsamer. Schon von weitem kann ich erkennen, das die Türe einen Spalt weit offen steht, was eigentlich unmöglich ist, da ich mit Bestimmtheit weiß, dass wir es nach Verlassen verschlossen haben, so wie immer. Kann es sein, dass du der Grund dafür bist, weshalb die Türe jetzt offen steht? Langsam trete ich näher. Innerlich kämpfe ich mit dem Professor in mir, der es nicht dulden kann, dass jemand ohne seine Erlaubnis eines seiner Heiligtümer betritt. Vorsichtig tippe ich die Türe an, erweitere den Spalt, um einen Blick in den Raum zu erhaschen. Im letzten Moment bevor er dich anschreien, zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann, werden wir Eins.

Wann hast du begonnen, dieses Feuer in mir zu entfachen, mir die Nächte zu rauben? Die Nächte, in denen ich mich vor Hoffnungslosigkeit hin und her wälze, weil ich genau weiß, dass es keine Zukunft mit dir geben kann. Wann hat der Wandel von der besserwisserischen Schülerin zur klugen jungen Frau stattgefunden? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, du hast das letzte, das ich noch mein Eigen nennen konnte, gestohlen: Mein Herz! Obwohl viele bezweifeln, dass ich eines besitze, je eines besessen habe. Ich habe so vieles verloren in all den Jahren, und jetzt auch noch dies. Doch ich werde auch das überstehen, so wie ich all das andere überstanden habe. Aber warum musste es genau dieser Ort sein, in den du eindringen musstest? Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du mir damit antust.

Der Türrahmen gibt mir den rettenden Halt, den ich dankend annehme. Ich muss nach Fassung ringen, einige Male tief durchatmen, den Sturm in meinem Innern, den du verursacht hast, besänftigen, bevor ich dir in meiner üblichen Haltung gegenübertreten kann. Es ist fast so, als würdest du mein Innerstes zerreisen.

Ich sehe, wie deine Hand zärtlich über meinen runden Tisch gleitet, der schon so manches von mir erdulden musste. MeinInnerstes wünscht sich sehnlichst, an seiner Stelle zu sein, dass ich es bin, den deine Hand so zärtlich berührt. Doch… doch…ich bin es nicht, ich werde es nie sein. Meine Augen schließen sich. Ich muss sie schließen, um meine Haltung, mit der ich dir gegenübertreten kann, zurück zu erlangen.

Der Professor in mir öffnet kurze Zeit später wieder die Augen. Er schleicht leise wie eine Schlange hinter dich, die du nun am Fenster stehst und in die dunkle Nacht nach draußen blickst. Seine barsche, strenge Stimme lässt dich zusammenfahren.

„ Miss Granger, was erlauben sie sich? Sie haben in diesen Räumen nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu suchen."

Er zeigt kein Erbarmen mit dir, nicht einmal an diesem Abend. Es ist ihm gleichgültig, dass Tränen dein Gesicht benetzen. Dass du dich verletzt von ihm abwendest und den Raum fluchtartig verlassen willst. Er ist es, der dir nachschreit, dessen Worte dich wie Messerstiche verletzen.

„ MISS GRANGER… BLEIBEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST STEHEN, WENN ICH MIT IHNEN REDE!"

Doch ich sehe, dass du dich davon nicht abhalten lässt. Mich schmerzt es, dich weinen zu sehen. Ich selbst bin es, der den Professor in mir verflucht, der kein Erbarmen mit dir zeigt. Du bist schon fast draußen auf dem Gang als meine scheuen, geflüsterten Worte sich nach oben kämpfen und dich erreichen.

„Hermine…,bitte!"

Und schon wieder verfluche ich ihn, die düstere Gestalt, die mich in seinem Innern gefangen hält. Der genau bewusst ist, Schwäche gezeigt zu haben. Er ist es nun, der sich von dir abwendet und seinerseits zum Fenster hinausschaut. Ich verfluche, v-e-r-f-l-u-c-h-e ihn, für das Gefängnis, das er über all die Jahre für mich geschaffen hat. Er zwingt mich dazu, in das Dunkel jenseits des Fensters zu blicken, in dem es nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu sehen gibt, außer der schwarzen Nacht.


	2. Geraubte Herzen

Mir gehört wie immer gar nichts, alle Figuren sind von J. K. Rowling

2. Kapitel

Geraubte Herzen

Voller Zweifel stehe ich hier am Fenster und höre sie, die Stimmen in meinem Innern, doch mich, mich quälen sie. Jede einzelne von ihnen. Sie erinnern mich stets daran, wer ich bin. Sie sind es, die mich nachts des erholsamen Schlafes berauben, mich durch die vielen Gänge treiben, immer und immer wieder. Ich bin es so leid, sie zu hören, jede einzelne von ihnen. Und es sind viele, mehr als irgend jemand ahnt. Ich kann sie immer noch hören, die Schreie jener, dessen Leben ich zerstörte. Ihr Bitten und Betteln, ihr Flehen um Gnade. Sehe immer noch ihre angsterfüllten Augen vor mir, die in den Tod blicken.

Meine Hände fahren über mein Gesicht, als könnte ich damit die quälenden Bilder aus meinem Gedächtnis vertreiben.

Doch sie lassen sich ebenso wenig vertreiben wie du, die mich zurzeit am meisten leiden lässt. Du, die leuchtet und strahlt, wie einer dieser Sterne da draußen. Sogar deine Augen haben dieses eigenartige Glitzern. Wenn sie sich mit den meinen vereinen und du mich mit deinen Worten zu verführen versuchst, dann spielen meine Sinne verrückt. Dein Blick weckt Sehnsucht in mir, die ich schon lange verloren glaubte. Verloren an jenem dunklen Ort, der mich all die Jahre überstehen ließ. Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel, das du mit mir treibst. Und ein Entkommen gibt es nicht, ich gebe mich dieser Illusion nicht einmal hin. Dein Bild, ich werde es immer in meinem Herzen tragen, wo immer ich gehe und stehe.

Ja! Ich muss mir eingestehen, zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben hat mich jemand meines Herzens beraubt. Und das Wissen darum schmerzt umso mehr, da es mich an meinen Vater erinnert. Er, der nicht fähig war, Liebe anzunehmen, und sie noch weniger vermochte zu geben.

Ja, ich muss mir eingestehen, auch ihn geliebt zu haben, mehr als er es verdiente. Alleine seine Hiebe schmerzten tausendmal mehr als es ein Cruciatus des Dunklen Lords es jemals vermochte. Seine Worte waren Messerstiche, die mein Herz bluten ließen. Es schmerzt mich immer noch, wenn ich daran denke.

Gerade das Wissen darum, ihm ähnlicher zu sein als ich will, ist es, das mich handeln lässt.

„…verzeih mir! Doch… ich kann nicht."

Ich muss einige Male tief durchatmen, um meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen, wenigstens einen Teil davon. Jene Worte, sie schmerzen mich mehr als du ahnst. Mein ganzer Körper scheint davon ergriffen, doch wohl am meisten mein Herz. Es ist, als würde es zerspringen, in tausend Stücke zersplittern und jede Faser meiner selbst mit sich reißen. Und dennoch habe ich sie gesprochen!

Mein Innerstes hat wohl Recht, wenn es meint, ich hätte mir mein eigenes Gefängnis erschaffen. Stück für Stück, Stein für Stein.

Und diese Mauern sind zu stark, zu fest, als dass ich sie einreißen könnte. Ich spüre, wie deine Nähe mir die Luft zum Atmen raubt. Spüre, wie die Mauern, die ich mir selbst erschaffen habe, mich erdrücken.

Wortlos drehe ich mich um. Meine Augen stur auf die Türe gerichtet, schreite ich an dir vorbei. Schließe sogar kurzzeitig die Augen, damit du den Schmerz in ihnen nicht siehst. Jeder weitere deiner Blicke würde ihn nur verstärken.

Hermine war augenblicklich stehen geblieben. Aber nicht weil er darum bat. Nein! Das hatte er schon so oft getan. Es waren eher die Wort die darauf gefolgt waren. Die mehr schmerzten als all seine Beleidigungen in den sieben Jahren, in denen er ihr Lehrer war. Weshalb musste er gerade heute so etwas wie Gefühl zeigen, gerade heute, am letzten Abend? Morgen würde sie der Zug in eine andere Welt bringen, eine Welt, in der er nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sein würde, in eine Welt ohne ihn. Weshalb gerade heute? Fast wünschte sie sich, er hätte sie in jenem herablassenden Ton behandelt wie immer.

Seit dem Endkampf, jener Nacht, in der so viel geschehen war, und die schwerer als alles andere auf ihrem Herzen lag, hatte er sie schlimmer als je zuvor behandelt. Fast so, als hätte sie Schuld daran, dass er seinen Gefühlen in jener Nacht freien Lauf ließ.

Jene Nacht, wie oft hatte sie sie seither in langen Nächten wieder und wieder durchlebt? Doch nicht der überraschende Angriff, die Schreie, der Anblick der vielen Toten und Verletzten war es, der sie so oft nicht schlafen ließ. Nein! Er war es. Hätte er nicht eingegriffen und sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, wäre sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht hier und hätte ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Er war es, der verhinderte, dass die Todesser, die es auf sie abgesehen hatten, ihr Werk nicht vollenden konnten. Er hatte sie vor dem sicheren Tod befahrt und war dafür schwer verletzt worden. Ja, auch sie war verletzt gewesen, jedoch nicht so schlimm wie er. Sie hatte damals befürchtet, dass er die Nacht nicht überleben würde und auch er schien dies zu denken. Unter größter Gefahr hatten sie sich im dem nahen Wald in Sicherheit gebracht. So verletzt, wie sie waren, wären sie für alle eher eine Belastung als eine Hilfe gewesen.

Sie hatten die Bäume kaum erreicht, als er vor ihren Füssen zusammenbrach. Einen leichten Heilzauber hatte sie damals gesprochen, um ihm wenigstens einen Teil der Schmerzen, die ihn plagten, zu nehmen. Mehr konnte sie für ihn nicht tun, da sie nicht genau wusste, von welchen Flüchen er alles getroffen worden war. Er war jedoch mehr als dankbar für das wenige, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss gebettet. Mit gequälter brüchiger Stimme hatte er sich bei ihr bedankt und ihr nahe gelegt, sich um ihn keine Sorgen zu machen. Er hätte sein Leben gelebt und hätte es verdient, so und auf diese Weise zu sterben. Er danke den Göttern dafür, hier so weich gebettet in ihrem Schoss die Welt verlassen zu dürfen, und dass er sich keine schönere Art und Weise vorstellen könne.

Er hatte ihr damals gestanden, wie sehr er sie bewundere, dass er es bedauere, nicht mehr erleben zu dürfen, wozu sie alles noch fähig wäre. Er hatte ihr auch gestanden, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als gut für ihn sei, dass das jedoch keine Rolle mehr spiele, da er diese Welt eh verlassen werde. Danach hatte ihn die Nacht umfangen und sie hatte geweint.

Ja! Auch damals hatte sie geweint, so wie heute, geweint um ihn.


	3. Trennung

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder, und dieses Mal gleich mit zwei Kapiteln. Wie immer gehör mir gar nichts. Oder fast nichts.

Diese Kapitel widme ich Anonym1 als Dank für ihre aufmunternden Reviews.

HexeLea: Ich bin einfach sprachlos! Du weißt warum. Es ist, als würdest du gleich um die Ecke wohnen und nicht Meilen weit weg. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und du dich einfach so als Beta-Leserin zur Verfügung gestellt hast. Ich danke J.K. Rowling und den vielen Autoren hier im Netz, den ohne sie, hätten wir uns wohl nie gefunden. Ich habe, um es für dich noch interessant zu machen, in jedem Kapitel etwas kleines eingefügt.

Amonym1: Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Keine Angst, ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen und schon gar nicht von einer schlechten Review. Ich denke, die gehörten wohl einfach dazu. Aber du scheinst ein helles Köpfchen zu sein, die weiß, um was es hier geht und dass man Sie einfach **Alle** lieben muss, auch mit Rechtschreibefehlern. Nochmals zu deiner ersten Review: Die Nacht hat ja erst angefangen und es werden wohl noch einige Kapitel folgen. Und zur Zweiten: Na ja, es kann schon sein das Du Mal eines brauchen wirst. Falls du zu wenige haben solltest, schicke ich dir gerne welche.

Anonym: Ich bin wohl nicht die Einzige die denkt, wenn dich Rechtschreibfehler stören, musst du die Geschichten ja nicht lesen. Denn sie sollen unterhalten und mehr nicht!

WolfEmpress: Danke das Dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Es werden wohl noch einige Einsichten folgen. Vor allem Kapitel 5 und 6 gehören fast ausschließlich ihm.

Kapitel 3

Trennung

Und sie bereute keine einzige dieser Tränen und was sie in jener Nacht getan hatte. Sie hatte nach dem rettenden Strohhalm gegriffen, der sich ihr bot. In keiner Weise etwas zum Bereuen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er vieles was in jener Nacht geschehen war, nicht mehr wusste.

Ja, es war viel geschehen in jener Nacht, mehr als er ahnte. Die Tragweite jener Nacht waren auch ihr erst Tage und Nächte danach bewusst geworden, als sie zu realisieren begann, wie viel sie in jener Nacht geopfert hatte. Die Geständnisse aus jener Nacht, sie waren verraucht. Hatten sich in nichts aufgelöst, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Und umso schmerzlicher waren seine eben fast zärtlich gesprochenen Worte. Als wüsste er etwas, das er im Grunde genommen nicht wissen konnte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte sie sich zur Seite. Ihr ehemaliger Arbeitsbereich, das kleine Labor, welches das Büro enthielt, sah noch immer so aus, wie sie es an jenem Abend überstürzt verlassen hatten. Der Tiegel und die Kessel warteten geradezu darauf, von ihr wieder zur Hand genommen zu werden. Sogar der Mörser, der ihr samt Inhalt auf den Boden gefallen war und der dazu gehörende Stößel lagen noch immer an derselben Stelle auf dem Steinboden. Es sah so aus, als hätte auch er diesen Bereich im Zimmer nicht mehr betreten.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und drehte sich nun ganz um. Aus dieser Sicht konnte sie den ganzen Raum überblicken. Schon vor Severus Erscheinen hatte sie bemerkt, dass der runde Tisch, in der Mitte des Raumes, keine Veränderung aufwies. Die Bücher, Pergamente und Schriftrollen lagen noch immer wahllos zerstreut auf ihm. Nur der Schreibtisch dahinter, am Ende des Zimmers, neben den Fenstern, wies einige Veränderungen auf. Sein sonst immer so penibel aufgeräumtes Heiligtum war geradezu überladen mit den verschiedensten Dingen. Auch hier lagen neben Tassen, Federn und einem umgekippten Tintenfässchen, einige Bücher und Stapel von Pergamenten, wobei die untersten von der ausgeflossenen Tinte arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren.

Hermine fasste sich an den Kopf und ergriff das Tuch, mit dem sie das Haar so kunstvoll hochgebunden hatte. Das kleine Stück Stoff, der wahre Grund, weshalb sie noch ein letztes Mal an diesen Ort zurückgekommen war. Je länger sie es behielt, desto schwerer würde ihr der Abschied fallen.

Erleichtert atme ich auf, als ich die Türe mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft zuschlagen lasse. Alleine der Klang der zuschlagenden Türe erschafft mir den nötigen Freiraum, die Distanz zu dir, die ich jetzt dringend brauche. Dringender als alles andere. Deine Nähe lässt mich Qualen durchleiden. Du bist es, die mich in meinen wirren Träumen durch die Hölle schickt. Ich will Schreien, Aufbegehren, doch ich kann nicht. Es ist, als hätten meine Lippen das Sprechen verlernt. Und das immer, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich weiß, dass schwarze Magie noch nie eine Lösung war. Doch deine Worte, ich kann sie nicht vergessen. Genau so wenig wie jene Nacht, in der du sie gesprochen hast. Dein sich vor Schmerzen windender Körper, wie er auf dem Waldboden lag, als ich erwachte, ich sehe ihn immer wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, die Schatten meiner Vergangenheit haben mich in jener Nacht eingeholt, und das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Ich will nicht, dass du so endest wie **_Sie_**.

Langsam, aber zielsicher, setze ich mich in Bewegung. Je weiter ich mich von dir entferne, desto selbstsicherer werde ich.

Ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass ein kleiner Teil von mir noch immer bei dir ist. Jener kleine Teil, mit dem du in jener hektischen Zeit, vor jener verdammten Nacht, die Tränke gebraut hast. Jener verdammte Teil, der dich mehr als nur bewundert.

Ein Geräusch, ganz in der Nähe, lässt mich aufhorchen. Es gibt mir die Gelegenheit, dich für kurze Zeit aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Mich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen als mit dir.

Ich verlangsame meine Schritte.

Meine Augen erblicken in einer kleinen Nische Miss Smith, sechste Klasse aus dem Hause Hufflepuff. Nicht gerade eine große Leuchte, doch, das hier scheint sie wirklich zu beherrschen. Des weiteren Mr. Lovesten, ebenfalls aus der Sechsten, aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Der es scheinbar mit den Hausregeln nicht so genau nimmt. In Gedanken reibe ich mir die Hände, die ich zurzeit auf dem Rücken verschränkt halte.

Ich räuspere mich laut. Und stelle mit Genugtuung fest, dass, obwohl ich noch kein Wort gesagt habe, sie so klein wie Mehlwürmer werden. Die Angst, die Panik, die die zwei bei meinem Anblick erfasst, ich kann sie förmlich spüren. Die ganze Luft um mich herum ist gesättigt von ihr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein kleiner Feuerzauber meinerseits genügen würde, um das Ganze unweigerlich zu Explosion bringen. Und ich genieße es tatsächlich, sie so zitternd und bibbernd vor mir zu sehen. Ganz entgegen meiner inneren Stimme, die sich natürlich einmal mehr einmischen muss.

„_Ja du kannst doch nicht im Ernst glauben, dass ich ruhig in meinem dunklen Kämmerchen sitze, während du die zwei zur Schnecke machst?. Sieh sie dir an, wie sie da_s_ stehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Und du genießt es auch noch. Sie sind verliebt. Hey, hörst du mich? Was haben sie schon schlimmes getan? Sie haben sich geküsst, weiter_ _nichts."_

Schlimm genug, entgegne ich ihr. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit, wo jeder sie sehen kann. Vom moralischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, kann und werde ich so etwas an meiner Schule nicht dulden. Nicht, solange ich noch etwas zu sagen habe.

Ich lasse meine Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen, und erziele damit, zusammen mit meiner bissigen Stimme, wie immer die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Was denken sie eigentlich, wo wir hier sind?"

Ich lasse meine Worte erst einmal wirken. Und sie wirken! Und wie! Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen. Besonders Miss Smith scheint das mehr als nur nahe zu gehen. Was mir nur recht sein kann.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, sie betätigen ihre losen Mundwerke anderweitig. Sie könnten sonst Gefahr laufen, aneinander kleben zu bleiben. Und das wollen wir doch verhindern, oder?"

Nun scheint es endgültig um Miss Smith geschehen zu sein. Ich kann die ersten Tränen sehen, die über ihre Wangen rollen. Wenn sie denkt, sie könnte bei mir damit etwas bewirken, dann hat sie sich getäuscht. Ich habe mich noch nie von Tränen beeinflussen lassen und werde es auch nie tun. Tränen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche, die ich mir und anderen nicht erlauben kann.

„Sie beide werden deshalb, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, in den Ferien sämtliche Schulregeln zu Pergament bringen. Und sollte ich nur den kleinsten Fehler entdecken, wird das Ganze noch ein Nachspiel haben."

Ich trete einige Schritte zurück, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. Die sie, auch sofort ergreifen.


	4. Der Trank der schlingenden Seelen

Den in diesem Kapitel erwähnten Trank, habe ich ursprünglich für eine andere meiner Geschichten erdacht. Doch mittlerweile denke ich, dass er eher hierher passt, als in die andere.

Falls jemand schon einen ähnlichen Trank Mal in einer Geschichte erwähnt haben sollte, tut es mir aufrichtig leid. Dann habe ich wohl genau jene nicht gelesen.

Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts. Was wiederum heißt, dass ich kein Geld dafür erhalte.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich HexeLea, die all meine Korrekturen durchführt und ohne die ich aufgeschmissen währe!

Kapitel 4

Der Trank der schlingenden Seelen

Oh, sie wusste genau, wo sie das Tuch hinterlegen wollte, im ganzen Büro kam nur ein einziger Platz in Frage. Gleich links neben dem Eingang gab es eine Reihe von Regalen, die teils mit Büchern, Flaschen und Gläser gefüllt waren. Ganz oben auf dem, das dem Schreibtisch am nächsten war, versteckt hinter Gläsern, deren Inhalt Ekel erregend aussah, stand eine kleine, unscheinbare Flasche. Bei bloßem Hinsehen konnte sie leicht übersehen werden. Doch so klein und unscheinbar die Flasche auch war, so herzbewegend war ihr Inhalt. Na ja, eigentlich war der Trank im Inneren der Flasche nicht einmal etwas Besonderes, kein Trank im eigentlichen Sinne. Er besaß keine Heilkraft wie sonst üblich bei Zaubertränken, und man würde ihn nicht gerade hier in Severus Büro vermuten. Jedem anderen Meister der Zaubertränke, jedem anderen Professor, ja, sogar Dumbledore, hätte sie zugetraut, einen solchen zu besitzen. Aber bestimmt nicht ihm, dem von allen gefürchteten Professor Severus Snape.

Sie konnte sich noch sehr genau an jenen Abend erinnern. Sie war rein zufällig, auf der Suche nach bestimmten Zutaten, die sich nicht im angrenzenden Lager befanden, auf ihn gestoßen. Sie musste damals zweimal hinsehen, um zu glauben, was sie da sah. Plötzlich war da ein Mensch, nicht der von allen gehasste Professor. Ein Mensch, der wirkliche Gefühle empfand. Sie konnte es fast nicht glauben. Sie hatte in jener Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen, über vieles nachgedacht. Seit jenem Abend hatte sie begonnen, den Professor aus einer anderen Sicht zu sehen.

Ja! Sie hätte ihn wirklich jedem zugetraut, aber ganz bestimmt nicht ihm.

Hermine trat auf das Regal zu und schob behutsam die Gläser beiseite. Und da stand sie, die Flasche mit dem „Trank der schlingenden Seelen", der eigentlich der „Trank der sich umschlingenden Seelen" heißen sollte. Wobei sich das Wort „Seele" eher auf die Ebene bezog, in der die zwei Brauenden zueinander standen. Was sich im Inneren der Flasche nämlich so eng umschlang, waren nur zwei Rosen. Jeder Betrachter dieses Trankes, der die spezielle Herstellungs-Zeremonie nicht kannte, würde in ihm nichts weiter erkennen als zwei Rosen. Zwei Rosen, die sich eng umschlangen. Er würde die Besonderheit des Trankes nicht sehen.

Doch sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie die Bedeutung nicht erkennen würde. Sanft ließ sie ihre Hände über die Flasche gleiten und sogleich neigten sich die Rosenköpfe ihr entgegen, sie folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ja, sie lechzten geradezu nach Gefühlen.

Ja, dieser Trank war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Doch das ganz spezielle an ihm war die Herstellung, wovon das ganze Gelingen abhing. Das Liebespaar, das ihn herstellte, musste sich sehr nahe stehen. Normale Zuneigung reichte bei diesem Liebestrank nicht aus. Während des Herstellungs-Prozesses mussten sie auf einer speziellen Ebene zueinander stehen. Sie mussten eins sein in Worten, Gedanken und Gefühlen, bei diesem Trank galt es, ein Dualpaar zu bilden. Und darin lag die Schwierigkeit.

Hermine hatte in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek gelesen, dass der Trank früher oft von eifersüchtigen Ehemännern missbraucht wurde, um sich der Liebe ihrer Frauen zu vergewissern. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was bei einem Misslingen dieses Trankes mit ihnen geschah. Nein! Hermine war sich sicher, dass das kein Trank war, der für solche Dinge missbraucht werden sollte. Denn die Brauenden standen sich nahe, sehr nahe, sie bildeten eine Einheit, wobei der Mann immer die Position hinter der Frau einnahm.

Hermine beneidete diese Frau, sie wäre gerne an ihrer Stelle gewesen. Denn eine der Rosen im Innern stellte Sie, diese unbekannte Frau dar und die andere Severus. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es Severus Flasche war, da der Trank immer aus zwei Flaschen bestand und er musste die seine wenigstens ab und zu zur Hand nehmen, denn sonst würde der Inhalt in sich zusammenfallen, sich in eine nicht definierbare Flüssigkeit verwandeln. Die Zahl Zwei spielte bei diesem Trank eine ganz spezielle Rolle. Vom Besorgen der Zutaten, die man alle doppelt benötigte, und fast ausschließlich aus Rosen bestanden, über das Herstellen des Rosenöls, bis zur Fertigstellung des Trankes, wurde alles gemeinsam erledigt. Körper an Körper, Hand in Hand. Erst am Ende, wenn sich der fertige Trank schon in der Flasche befand, kam die letzte Zutat. Die zwei Tropfen Blut, der Geist des ganzen Trankes. Der jeweilige Gegenpartner entnahm sie dem Ringfinger der rechten Hand am Partner. War dies Geschehen und der Trank gelungen, entstanden aus einem Wirbel die zwei Rosen, die sich eng umschlangen, fast so als würden sich die zwei Liebenden zärtlich umarmen.

Immer wieder lies Hermine ihre Hand über die Flasche gleiten, und immer folgten die Rosenköpfe ihren Bewegungen, was sie eigentlich nicht sollten, sie reagierte normaler

weise nur auf jene, die ihn hergestellt hatten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser hier, war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Sie war wirklich neidisch auf diese Frau. Sie selbst würde Severus vielleicht nie so nahe stehen, wie **_Sie_** einst.

Hermine nahm das Taschentuch, das sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, und sah es ein letztes Mal an. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Tagen versucht, das Blut, sein Blut, mit dem das Tuch durchtränkt war, auszuwaschen. Ohne Erfolg, nicht ein einziger Tropfen seines Blutes war verschwunden. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Flasche. Ja! Sie beneidete diese Frau wirklich. Sie wollte an ihrer Stelle sein. Sie wollte diejenige sein, die beim Brauen dieses Trankes seinen Körper ganz nahe an dem ihren spüren konnte. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das Tuch. Dann wieder auf die Flasche, und erneut auf das Tuch. Und mit einem Male wurde ihr bewusst, was sie tat. Sie war gerade dabei, das einzige, was ihr am Herzen lag, aufzugeben.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um. Und wäre vor Überraschung fast gegen das Regal gefallen. Sie begann zu sehen, die Besonderheit dieses Raumes zu erkennen. Die Pergamentschnipsel, das Messer, die verschiedenen Wurzeln, wirklich keines dieser Dinge hatte seine Lage verändert. Der ganze Raum schrie förmlich nach ihr. Er hatte nicht einen Gegenstand entfernt, den sie berührt hatte. Hastig drehte sie sich um. Schob die Gläser wieder an ihren Platz und verlies den Raum.

Neidvoll blicke ich ihnen nach. Sehe, wie sie, sich an den Händen haltend, aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwinden. Ich fühle mich einsam, verlassen und leer. Und mir wird kalt, unsagbar kalt. Ich schlinge meinen Umhang enger um mich. Ich kann sehen, dass sie etwas haben, das ich nie haben werde. Einen Menschen, der Freud und Leid mit mir teilt. Wie lange ist es her, seit ich eine Frau in den Armen hielt, der ich wirkliche Gefühle entgegen gebracht habe? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich die Einzige, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, von mir gestoßen habe. Und das nur, weil der Gedanke an meinen Vater mir keine Ruhe lässt. Weshalb musste sie gerade so und auf diese Weise in jener Nacht in meinem Schoss liegen? Weshalb blieb mir der Anblick ihres vor Schmerzen gekrümmten Körpers nicht erspart? Es war, als würde Monique wieder in meinen Armen liegen, und mit ihr die Vergangenheit. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich einsamer als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.


	5. Einsichten

Ich weiß, ihr musstet alle sehr lange, zu lange auf das neue Kapitel warten. Die nächst folgenden Kapitel werden jedoch ab jetzt sehr zügig folgen. Für alle die sich nicht mehr so ganz an das Ende von Kapitel 4 erinnern können, können es, nach den Review- Beantwortungen nochmals hier lesen. Und da ich sehr grosszügig bin, dürft ihr alle Fehler die ihr noch findet, behalten.

Mir gehört, wie immer gar nichts, alle Figuren sind von J. K. Rowling.

HexeLea: Dir gebührt ein großes Danke für die Geduld, die du hattest, bis dieses Kapitel stand und natürlich für die Korrektur. Was die Geschichte anbelangt. Nah ja das wirkliche Leben ist eben eine Berg- und Talfahrt mit all ihren Höhen und Tiefen. Der Titel der Geschichte heißt ja nicht umsonst der stille Kampf. Es wird wohl noch einiges geschehen.

Skoyer: Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Wie ich schon bei HexeLea erwähnte hat es ganz bestimmte gründe, weshalb die Geschichte genau diesen Titel erhielt und ich werde mich sehr darum bemühen ihm auch gerecht zu werden.

Anonym1: Gleich zwei Reviews von dir! Herzlichen Dank. Du scheinst wirklich dein Herz an der rechten Stelle zu haben. Dass mit den Gefühlen scheinst du sehr richtig erkannt zu haben, weshalb er gerade so und nicht anderst reagieren konnte. Das mit der Taktik hat schon was auf sich, vieles was ich in den letzten vier Kapiteln so beiläufig erwähnt wurde, wird später noch eine Rolle spielen. Es würde der Geschichte ja die ganze Spannung fehlen, wenn ich gleich alles offen auf den Tisch lege würde.

WolfEmpress: Ich bedanke mich aufrichtig für dein Lob und weiß es sehr zuschätzen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

Hier also nochmals wie versprochen das Ende von Kapitel 4

Neidvoll blicke ich ihnen nach. Sehe, wie sie, sich an den Händen haltend, aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwinden. Ich fühle mich einsam, verlassen und leer. Und mir wird kalt, unsagbar kalt. Ich schlinge meinen Umhang enger um mich. Ich kann sehen, dass sie etwas haben, das ich nie haben werde. Einen Menschen, der Freud und Leid mit mir teilt. Wie lange ist es her, seit ich eine Frau in den Armen hielt, der ich wirkliche Gefühle entgegen gebracht habe? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich die Einzige, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, von mir gestoßen habe. Und das nur, weil der Gedanke an meinen Vater mir keine Ruhe lässt. Weshalb musste sie gerade so und auf diese Weise in jener Nacht in meinem Schoss liegen? Weshalb blieb mir der Anblick ihres vor Schmerzen gekrümmten Körpers nicht erspart? Es war, als würde Monique wieder in meinen Armen liegen, und mit ihr die Vergangenheit. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich einsamer als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

5. Kapitel

Einsichten

Während ich mich weiter auf den Weg zur großen Halle mache, beginne ich langsam aber sicher das Leben, das ich führe, zu verfluchen. Ein Leben, das mich in diese Einsamkeit gedrängt hat. Das mich zwingt, mich gegen dich, Hermine, zu entscheiden.

Verflucht, weshalb musstest du gerade heute in mein Büro eindringen. Weshalb, zur Hölle, kannst du nicht einfach still und leise aus meinem Leben verschwinden. Es scheint euch allen wohl die größte Freude zu bereiten, mich zu quälen. Und warum um alles in der Welt, kannst du dich nicht an meine Anweisungen halten? Aber nein, Regeln gelten ja nicht für dich und Potter! Und, nicht zu vergessen, Weasley, er wäre sonst beleidigt. Wobei, diese Familie ist ohnehin wie ein Fluch, den man nie mehr los wird, und zu allem Übel vermehren sie sich noch wie die Mäuse.

Oh großer Odin, Gott aller Götter! Bitte hilf mir, mach, dass Sie blind ist, nur dieses eine Mal. Ob vor Liebe oder Hass ist mir völlig egal. Ich will nur, dass sie endlich aus meinem Leben verschwindet. So schnell und so weit wie nur irgendwie möglich. Je weiter, desto besser.

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Mir wird bewusst, dass ich mich wieder in der großen Halle befinde. Ein kurzer Blick genügt, um zu sehen, dass sich während meiner Abwesenheit nichts geändert hat. Der Druck auf meiner Schulter wird für einen kurzen Moment etwas kräftiger. Ich kenne nur einen, dessen Hand sich so schwer und sanft zugleich anfühlt. ALBUS!

„Severus! Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Ich atme tief durch, ehe ich mich umdrehe. Heute scheint auch alles schief zu laufen. Zu allem Übel sehe ich, dass dieser Bastard von einem Wehrwolf neben ihm steht. Was Tonks an dieser abartigen Kreatur findet, ist mir schleierhaft.

„Was gibt es so dringendes, Albus?", frage ich ihn ernst.

Im Grunde genommen erübrigt sich diese Frage. Weil ich genau weiß, was er will. Wann endlich begreifen die beiden, dass ich über diese ganze Sache nicht mehr sprechen möchte? Dass es Dinge gibt, die besser im Verborgenen bleiben. Doch dieser alte Narr kann es nicht ausstehen, nicht über alles informiert zu sein.

„Hast du dir das Ganze noch einmal überlegt?" höre ich ihn fragen.

Am liebsten würde ich ihm die verdammten Brausebonbons, die er ständig mit sich herumschleppt, allesamt in seinen Mund stecken, nur damit er endlich Ruhe gibt. Und wenn das nicht reicht, noch Lupins Schokolade dazu.

Doch ich kann mich beherrschen. Da ich weiß, dass ihr im Grunde genommen nur neugierig seid. Oh, es tut so gut, euch im Unklaren zu wissen, es ist Balsam für meine Seele. Und es wäre dumm von mir, wenn ich jetzt preisgeben würde, was ich weiß.

Und so entgegne ich ihm kalt: „Es bleibt dabei, ich werde mich dazu nicht mehr äußern!"

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, drehe ich mich wieder um. Und lasse meine Augen wieder durch die Halle schweifen. Miss Smith und Mr. Lovesten erblicke ich auf der Tanzfläche. Mit Malfoy jedoch werde ich demnächst ein ernstes Gespräch führen müssen. Muss er denn ausgerechnet mit Miss Weasley tanzen? Und ich erblicke Miss Granger, die soeben wieder die Halle betritt.

„Severus, sei vernünftig! Du kannst doch die Tatsache nicht einfach ignorieren, dass ich beim Endkampf dicht in eurer Nähe stand."

Dies scheint wirklich nicht mein Tag zu sein. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben, ich könnte sie so einfach los werden. Die Zwei sind lästig, einfach nur lästig.

Ruckartig drehe ich mich wieder um.

„Lupin!", schreie ich ihn an.

„Langsam aber sicher zweifle ich an Ihrem Verstand. Sie sollten sich wirklich ernsthaft überlegen, ob sie mit Tonks eine längerfristige Beziehung eingehen wollen. Sie scheinen die Tatsache zu vergessen, dass Miss Granger nach jener Nacht schwer verletzt im Krankensaal lag und nicht ich! Ich fühle mich bei bester Gesundheit, was man hingegen von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann. Wie heißt es so schön, Liebe macht blind? Ich nehme wohl an, dass das vollumfänglich auf Sie zutrifft. Ansonsten müsste ich annehmen, dass Sie mit Tonks auch noch den letzten Rest Ihres..., wie immer sie es nennen wollen, verloren haben!"

„Jungs! Bitte benehmt euch! - Miss Granger!"

Meine Augen folgen seinem Blick und ich sehe, wie Hermine sich sehr selbstsicher auf uns zubewegt. Zu selbstsicher, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie noch vor kurzem so niedergeschlagen und bedrückt wirkte. Ein ungutes Gefühl beginnt, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen. Ihrem Gesicht entnehme ich einen Ausdruck der Überlegenheit, der mir nicht gefällt. Sämtliche Sinne, die ich noch besitze, beginnen Alarm zu schlagen. Etwas an ihrer ganzen Erscheinung, ihrem Auftreten, gefällt mir nicht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ihre Erscheinung alles andere als abstoßend ist. Es erfüllt mich geradezu mit Stolz zu wissen, dass uns mehr verbindet als sie und jeder andere hier im Saal nur im Entferntesten vermuten würde. Wenn ich mich auch an die damit verbundenen Gefühle nicht mehr erinnern kann, so kenne ich doch die Bilder, die ich den Gegenständen, die sie in meinem Büro berührt hat, entlocken konnte. Oh ja, ich kenne sehr wohl Mittel und Wege, Gegenständen und Objekten (Dinge) Hinweise oder Geschehnisse zu entlocken, die niemand vermuten würde und jene Bilder, sie sind fest in meinem Innern verankert.

Es versetzt mir einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Stich, als ich höre, wie sie, bei uns angekommen, mit geradezu übertriebener Höflichkeit Albus und Lupin begrüßt und mich einfach übergeht.

„Unhöflichkeit, Miss Granger, scheint eine verbreitete Untugend im Hause Griffindor zu sein!", versuche ich sie zurechtzuweisen und hoffe, dass der Schmerz, den sie mir versetzt hat, nicht herauszuhören ist.

Sie mustert mich von oben bis unten.

„Professor Snape! Es ist wohl kaum möglich, Sie zu übersehen." entgegnet sie mir kalt, und ohne ein weiteres Wort an mich zu verlieren, wendet sie sich wieder von mir ab.

Der tiefe Stich, den sie mir versetzt hat, droht sich in ein riesiges schwarzes Loch zu verwandeln, in das ich zu fallen meine und nur alleine ihre Stimme hält mich davon ab, es auch tatsächlich zu tun.

„Professor Dumbledore, glauben Sie, es bestünde eine Möglichkeit, dass mir Professor Sprout zwei dieser herrlichen Paradiesrosen überlässt? Soviel ich weiß, gibt sie nur sehr ungern welche davon her."

„Mein Kind, ich denke doch sehr wohl, dass ich in dieser Richtung etwas für Sie tun kann. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb Sie gerade zwei möchten?"

„Nein! Ich denke nur, dass sich eine allein einsam fühlen würde."

Mir stockt der Atem. Langsam aber sicher beginne ich, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Geschockt von ihren eben gesprochenen Worten sehe ich zu, wie sie sich nun an Lupin wendet.

„Remus, vielleicht kannst du Sprout ja dazu bewegen, dass sie dir auch zwei überlässt, am besten mit etwas Wurzelwerk. Ich weiß da von einem bestimmten Trank, mit dem du Tonks überraschen könntest. Am besten wendest du dich wegen der Herstellung aber an Professor Snape, er scheint sich da besser auszukennen als ich."

Mehr als nur fassungslos habe ich ihren Worten gelauscht. Diese Frau versteht es wirklich, mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich noch den letzten Rest an Beherrschung verliere. Warum schreibt sie es nicht gleich mit Großbuchstaben an die Decke, dass wir in gebraut haben. Obwohl sie von dem Brauvorgang selbst mit Bestimmtheit nichts mehr wissen kann, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, ergreife ich sie am Arm.

„Miss Granger, ich denke wohl, Sie würden jetzt gerne mit mir tanzen."

Ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits bestätigt mir, dass sie verstanden hat. Und wir begeben uns auf die Tanzfläche. Dort angekommen werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, in einem Spinnennetz gefangen zu sein. Ich will fliehen, mich dem allem entziehen, und kann es nicht. Weil ich mich, im Grunde genommen, dem gar nicht entziehen will, weil ich jeden Atemzug geniesse, sei er auch noch so qualvoll. Es ist, als beanspruchte sie sämtlichen Raum und Luft um uns. Sanft lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und spüre im selben Moment, wie tausend kleine Blitze durch mich hindurchfahren, und sich in meinem ganzen Körper verbreiten. Wie von selbst beginnen wir uns zu den Klängen der Musik zu bewegen. Die Blitze hinterlassen ein unerträgliches Kribbeln in mir. Fast so, als hätte ein ganzer Ameisenstaat meinen Körper befallen, als hätten sie sich vorgenommen, jeden noch so kleinen Teil von mir in Besitz zu nehmen. Ich frage mich, ob ihre Nähe immer diese Gefühle in mir auslöst? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es zunehmend unerträglicher wird. Dass ein leichtes Zittern mich erfasst und, je länger wir tanzen, um so stärker wird es. Ich spüre, wie die Innenflächen meiner Hände feucht werden, und der Drang, sie fest an mich zu drücken, sie zu halten und zu spüren, fast ins Unermessliche steigt. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, und annehmen, ich könnte ihr entsagen und, indem ich sie von mir stoße, ein normales Leben führen. Nein! Ich kann es nicht, nicht nach diesem Tanz, nicht, nachdem ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, ihr so nahe zu sein. Ich weiß jetzt, dass die Entscheidung über mein Leben, meine Zukunft, schon getroffen wurde, dass ich nie auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, mich dem zu entziehen.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob es falsch ist oder nicht, nähern sich meine Lippen ihrem Ohr.

„Komm mit!"

Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich mir so sicher wie jetzt, dass ich dieses Feuer, dass ihre nähe in mir auslöst behalten möchte und das für den Rest meines verdammten Lebens. Dieses Mal wird es keinen Malfoy geben, der es mir entreißt.


End file.
